


My little human

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, dirty talking, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Just a dirty little drabble with a DomCas.God, I will end up n hell with my dirty minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dirty little drabble with a DomCas.  
> God, I will end up n hell with my dirty minds.

There wasn't a description of how I was feeling.

My legs were burning because of kneeling on the floor. I felt every muscle in my arms and shoulders stiffen and hurting.

Sweat was running down my spine, covering my whole heated skin. I felt his hand on my head, pressing my upper body down to the ground. He was pounding in me, a steady breathtaking rhythm. Slow enough to keep on going, hard enough to hold my level of arousal up without reaching the peak.

My tits were swinging forwards and backwards with every hunch he was doing.

My nubs, hard and sensitive, were scrubbing over the rough sisal carpet of the motel room, sending shivers of pleasure to the heat between my legs.

“You are so hot, when you are like that...”, a deep voice was breathing behind me, thick of sexual tension. His hand slid out of my hair and his cock out of my dripping fold.

He pulls me back till I felt his chest against my shoulder blades. His mouth was at my ear, sucking slowly at my earlobe.

“Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?”, he grunted, while his hands were squeezing my butt. Only his voice in this nuance, could change me into a whimpering mess.

I nodded, but this wasn't enough answer.

“Beg me,” he whispered, sucking marks at the sensitive skin of my neck.

“Please, Castiel”, my voice sounded like wailing.

“Please... what? Tell me your sinful wishes...”

Why was he teasing me?

My head fall back on his shoulder, when I felt a finger sliding through the crack of my ass.

“Please... fuck me. Please... I want your cock inside my ass.”

I heard him chuckle against my neck.

“My voracious little human. As you wish.”

A finger was pushed inside my tight hole and I couldn't hold back a scream of pleasure.

He was moving slowly, wetting my hole with my hot liquid and his precum. A second finger was following and he was scissoring me, making me ready for his cock.

“I can't await to be inside you!”

He removed his fingers and after a moment I felt the tip of his cock pressing against the ring of muscles. A short jolt of pain was running through my body, when his manhood broke through and entered me. God, how I love it to feel him slowly moving forward, discovering every inch of my anus.

His hands were resting on my hips and he gingerly settled me down on his lap.

“So tight for me, my little human” His voice was a husky whisper, traversed with lust.

I bend over backwards, resting my head on his shoulder. His hands wandered to the front of my body, cupping my breasts fondly. As he started to move inside me, his fingers were ghosting over my nubs caressing them until I start to moan heavily.

“Oh, I see you like that”, he chuckled, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “So I wonder, what you will do, if I do this.” He began to roll my nipples between fingers and thumbs.

I couldn't stop moaning out the pleasure he was giving me. Every squeeze of fingers set my body more and more on fire, every thrust pushed me more and more to the edge.

“So hot... yes... come for your Angel” His voice, so dark, so deep was the last thing I need to fall.

 

 


End file.
